Following the Heart
by SkylerHart8765
Summary: Fang and Max are the best couple out there but they have been in a long distance relationship for a while now but Max is moving to Fang's town…have I forgotten to mention that Max is an international superstar? Drama, Romance and heartbreaks are right around the corner for this couple, will they make it through and still be together? FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters**

 **Fang POV**

"C'mon Fang! We know you don't actually have a girlfriend! Stop lying to us! You obviously faked a girlfriend to get the girls away but that doesn't mean you can lie to us!" Iggy said and the rest of the gang stood behind him, agreeing.

"I am telling you the truth! I do have a girlfriend! And if you guys can't believe me, then what kind of friends are you!" I said and stormed off.

I sighed and collapsed on my bed. This was the fourth time this week we fought about my girlfriend. My friends, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Sam and J.J, don't believe I have a girlfriend. My girlfriend is way too busy so it's hard for her to meet my friends. She and I have been best friend since birth. We got together when we were 14 and we are still together but in a long distance relationship. You see, she moved and I moved…but to different places, but we are still dating and have been for 3 years, we are both now 17.

 _Ring Ring Ring (Underlined is Fang)_

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Fang, are you okay? I got one of those girlfriend feelings where I feel that you are not okay."

"I'm fine Max, perfectly fine."

"Fang…"

"Ok, I got into another fight with my friends about you" I gave up so easily because I knew she wouldn't give up on it.

"Aww, I'm sorry, babe. But don't worry because I have some exciting news!"

"What?"

"I'm moving to Arizona!"

"Really? Why are you moving here, you big international popstar?"

"Because I have decided I wanted to spend senior year with you"

"That's great! When are you coming?"

"Well, I have to finish a few things but I'll probably arrive on the first day of school, so in a few days. I have to go! Bye, see you soon! I love you"

"Ok! Can't wait! Love you too babe" 

I hanged up the phone with a wide grin. Max is moving here! She is moving to Arizona! Although…problem, she is the international popstar, Maximum Ride. So every boy will hit on her…no, she hates that and I do not get jealous, at all.

* * *

 **Max POV**

 **( _Misery Business_ By Paramore)**

 _I'm in the business of misery,_

 _Let's take it from the top._

 _She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._

 _It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

 _When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

 _I waited eight long months,_

 _She finally set him free._

 _I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

 _Two weeks we caught on fire,_

 _She's got it out for me,_

 _But I wear the biggest smile._

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag._

 _But I got him where I want him now._

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now._

 _But God does it feel so good,_

 _'Cause I got him where I want him now._

 _And if you could then you know you would._

 _'Cause God it just feels so..._

 _It just feels so good._

 _Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

 _Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

 _And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

 _I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

 _Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

 _Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

 _They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._

 _Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag_

 _But I got him where I want him now._

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now._

 _But God does it feel so good,_

 _'Cause I got him where I want him right now._

 _And if you could then you know you would._

 _'Cause God it just feels so..._

 _It just feels so good._

 _I watched his wildest dreams come true_

 _Not one of them involving you_

 _Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

 _Not one of them involving..._

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag_

 _But I got him where I want him now._

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag_

 _But I got him where I want him now._

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now._

 _But God does it feel so good,_

 _'Cause I got him where I want him now._

 _And if you could then you know you would._

 _'Cause God it just feels so..._

 _It just feels so good._

"Thank you New York! You have been one of the best audiences ever! Thanks for the energy and enthusiasm because I know that you know this is the last concert for a while for you guys. So thanks, and I'll be back, just never forget me,-" the whole audience screamed 'never' and I smiled "-Bye New York City!" I screamed and waved as I ended my last concert.

Though in Arizona, I will still perform in concerts around the area…it will never be the same as traveling around the globe performing.

But, I get to go to actual school. I haven't been to a real school in 3 years! But most importantly, I get to go with my boyfriend! He has been in fights with his friends because of me and it's not fair…but to be honest, if I was one of his friends, I wouldn't believe him either.

* * *

 **Fang POV**

"Yo, Iggy!" I yelled and ran over to him

"What?" he said impatiently

"You guys-" I said looking towards the group as well, "-are going to be meeting my girlfriend. She is going to start school with us tomorrow"

"Really?" - Sam

"I bet she is pretty" - Nudge

"Can't wait to meet her" - Ella

"Yay" - J.J

"Really? Ok dude, you're forgiven" Iggy said with a grin as we fist-pumped

-(linebreak)-

"Is that her, or is that her?" Ella and Nudge kept on asking as there were quite a few new students this year.

"I can't wait to meet her, you know, for a second, bro, I thought you were either faking a girlfriend to get away from girls, or you were just gay!" Iggy said with smirk

I shook my head and punched him in the gut. I am so not gay!

Everyone gasped as a white limo pulled up. Paparazzi were crowding the limo and a massive guy wearing all black opened the door. Everyone went up to have a closer look…

 **Thanks for reading! Plz rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters**

 **Fang POV**

"ITS MAXIMUM RIDE! THE INTERNATIONAL SINGER!" Someone yelled and all the students ran to the limo.

The security guards pushed the paparazzi and students back, making a pathway.

Max stepped out of the limo, wearing denim ripped jeans, a black, plain shirt, combat boots and only the slightest amount of makeup. Everyone gasped again as her long, dirty blonde hair with sun-streaks blew in the wind **(AN: very cliché and corny, I know)**.

Everyone screamed and went wild. I was the only one at the back, smirking. What would people say if I told them that she is my girlfriend? What would my friends say?

The principal, Mrs Davies, ran to the front of the crowds and yelled in a mega-phone, "Everyone listen up! You people with the microphones and cameras, get off my school grounds or I swear I'll call the police! Students, you will remain calm or you will get a detention. Treat her as you would with any other student, do I make myself clear!?"

All the students said "Crystal" and backed off slightly, keyword: slightly.

My friends walked back to me.

"I can't believe the Maximum Ride is going to attend school here! So awesome, hopefully we will become friends but hopefully she isn't stuck up and a rich snob. No, she couldn't be, in interviews she seems so nice and down to earth but I've seen in many magazines that they could just act that way in front of the camera but they have a terrible attitude in real life. ZOMG! Did you just see her? She is so pretty! I mean even without makeup! ZOMG! We could do each other's nails and makeup and we could gajkybescj-" Iggy thankfully covered Nudge's mouth.

Max saw me and started running. I opened my arms and smiled. I embraced her in a huge hug (which I never do, I'm not a hug person) and spun her around. After a moment, we kissed, a very passionate and affectionate kiss. I was never a big fan of PDA but I haven't seen her in ages! (I saw her a few months ago, but still.)

We stopped after what seemed like forever and looked around. Everybody was staring intensely at us with dropped jaws. We blushed when we realised the situation.

"So…can you introduce to me your friends?" Max asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, of course. Max, these are my friends, Iggy, Nudge, J.J, Ella and Sam. Guys this is my girlfriend, Max." I introduced, but they all were still there staring and jaw-dropped.

"Um…hi, nice to meet you. Fang, could you please take me to the office?"

"Pleasure" I said and interlocked our fingers as we walked towards the office.

"They seem…nice" Max said looking down

"Don't worry, they will love you! Everything will be just fine, trust me."

"Aww! Fang, did you just say your first few sentences? Good Job!"

"Ha ha ha, very funny" I said rolling my eyes as she laughed.

 **Max POV**

I was in the limo because my agent forced me to take it. I can't wait to meet Fang's friends…will they like me? They probably will because if the can put up with Fang, they could defiantly put up with me.

I stepped out of the limo, and looked around. Everyone was screaming, the students were going crazy, the paparazzi were asking questions and asking me to pose. Though the security held them back they were still going insane but thankfully the principal came and yelled into a mega-phone,

"Everyone listen up! You people with the microphones and cameras, get off my school grounds or I swear I'll call the police! Students, you will remain calm or you will get a detention. Treat her as you would with any other student, do I make myself clear!?"

All the students said "Crystal" as they moved a bit, keyword: a bit.

As I walked through the crowds, I spotted…Fang! I started running towards him as we embraced in a hug and he spun me around. We started to kiss, I missed him so much!

We stopped kissing and we looked around…everyone was staring…intensely, and their jaws dropped down to the floor. I decided to break the silence, "So…can you introduce to me your friends?"

"Yeah, of course. Max, these are my friends, _Iggy-"_ Fang gestured to the pale, strawberry blonde, _" -Nudge-"_ he pointed to the girl with brown, frizzy hair, _"- J.J-"_ he gestured to the brunette with glasses, "- Ella-" he pointed to the hispanic girl "-and Sam.-" he pointed to the green-eyed blonde, " -Guys this is my girlfriend, Max." Fang introduced

"Um…hi, nice to meet you.-" I said, a little nervous because none of them were showing any other expression and movement other than a jaw-drop, "-Fang, could you please take me to the office?"

"Pleasure" he said and he interlocked our fingers as he guided me to the office.

"They seem…nice" I said, looking down.

"Don't worry, they will love you! Everything will be just fine, trust me." Fang reassured me

"Aww! Fang, did you just say your first few sentences? Good Job!" I said laughing, brightening the mood

"Ha ha ha, very funny" he rolled his eyes as we near the office.

 **Thanks for reading! Plz rate and review!**


End file.
